


I Just Seen A Face

by trueromanticist



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unedited bit of fluff. Just a writing exercise that I decided to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Seen A Face

With their constant hectic daily schedules always at odds with one another, there are precious few moments during the daylight hours where they get the chance to just be with each other. Between classes and work and Kurt’s internship, mornings where they just sit in peaceful silence across from each other at the breakfast table are rare gems in their relationship.

 

So when they finally do occur, Blaine always makes sure to take the time to soak up the experience. He sits quietly, foot hooked around Kurt’s under the table, eating his cereal and memorizing his fiance’s face as if he will never get the chance again.

 

Kurt is reading the latest issue of Vogue on his iPad, lazily pushings bits of bagel between his undeniably sinful lips.

 

Blaine sits mesmerized, watching the sunlight play across Kurt’s face. Blaine has always thought of Kurt as beautiful more than classically handsome. I mean, he is handsome, but there is a rare ethereal quality about him that Blaine is just so drawn to. His skin is pale, yet never looks sallow or sickly. It’s almost as if he is made of crushed diamonds or something as equally multifaceted. He glows. Not like some creepy book vampire either- but as if there is some sort of light within him, illuminating his skin from the inside out.

 

His jawline is pure perfection. So strong and linear that it looks as though it may have been carved from marble by a renaissance artist. Blaine doesn’t think their hand could have crafted anything more flawless if they had purposely set out to do so.

 

Kurt sniffles lightly. He reaches up to rub at his nose and then flips the page on his iPad before going back to his breakfast. Blaine smiles and ducks his head, taking another bite of his cereal and then looks back up at Kurt, resuming his observation.

 

Kurt’s nose. If Blaine had to pick, he would easily say that Kurt’s cute little slightly upturned nose is his favorite part of his fiance’s face. Turned to the side, Blaine gets to admire the beautiful gentle slope of it. It is perfectly shaped and smooth, giving Kurt a truly stunning profile. The tiny little bit that is upturned at the end is the perfect place to place chaste kisses when Blaine is feeling affectionate or playful.

 

Another point of fascination for Blaine is Kurt’s smattering of freckles. He knows that Kurt himself does not care for them, but some of Blaine’s favorite memories involve staring at those freckles. Kissing them lightly as they lie entwined together post-orgasm, or rubbing the pads of his fingers across them reverently, Kurt’s long eyelashes tickling their edges while he sleeps peacefully in Blaine’s embrace.

 

All this this pales in comparison to Kurt’s eyes though. Kurt has the most beautiful, expressive eyes. The color is almost impossible to pinpoint. He knows most people would say blue and then move on but not Blaine. Blaine has spent hours, days, lifetimes even- staring and studying those eyes. They are like galaxies or oceans, colors constantly shifting and changing. Shades of blue and green and gray with flecks of gold mixed in. They are…home.

 

Kurt looks up at him, gazing squarely into his own eyes. “What are you staring at weirdo?” he asks with a grin.

 

“Just the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen” Blaine answers smoothly, pecking Kurt on the lips as he crosses the room to put his bowl in the sink.

 

“Impossible,” Kurt says going back to his iPad. “He was sitting across from me all morning.”

 

Blaine smiles to himself and walks behind Kurt, placing his hands on his shoulders before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I’d fight you about this but I’m going to be late for work. Maybe we can wrestle it out later. In bed. Naked.”

 

Kurt gulps slightly and Blaine kisses the beautiful rosy blush that spreads across Kurt’s cheeks and walks out the room. “I love you baby” he yells, blowing a kiss before grabbing his bag and leaving for the day, love in his heart and a bounce in his step.


End file.
